1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a device for manufacturing brushes, more particularly for providing fibers in a brush body.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Such devices are already known which are mainly formed of a turret, upon which several brush holders are provided. Around the turret are provided several fixed tools, such as a drilling tool to drill holes which are designed to take up fiber bundles; a filling tool to provide fibers in the above-mentioned holes; a cutting tool to cut the provided fibers at the required length; and a loading an unloading tool for finished brush bodies and brush bodies to be finished.
By turning the known turret, the brush bodies which are clamped on the brush holders will be presented to the different tools.
In order to provide fibers in a brush body, a series of holes will have to be provided in that brush body, in which fibers can be fixed later on. As these holes, in some cases, have to be provided at different angles, the brush body must be able to turn in relation to the boring tool and in relation to the filling tool.
The turning of the brush bodies, with the known device, is obtained by providing every brush holder with a drive which makes it possible to present the brush bodies in a suitable manner in different positions to the boring tool and to the filling tool.
A disadvantage of the known devices is that each of the brush holders is equipped with a full drive to turn the brush bodies in relation to the boring tool and the filling tool, while these drives are unnecessary when cutting the fibers which have been inserted in the brush body or when loading and unloading the brush bodies on the turret.
A disadvantage coupled thereto is that the turret is relatively heavily loaded and, as a consequence, has to be driven with a relatively strong source of power to move the brush holders, at the required speed, between two successive tools.
Another disadvantage of providing every brush holder with its own drive, is that the device is relatively complex and, as a consequence, is relatively expensive and requires much maintenance.
Another disadvantage of the known device is that the brush holders are part of the turret, so that for manufacturing different types of brushes, also different types of adapted turrets are required, which is disadvantageous in that a brush manufacturer has to make relatively large investments, for every series of brushes of a different type he wishes to produce.
Finally, also the use of a turret has a major disadvantage, namely in that such a turret is positioned vertically in the known device, so that repair and maintenance of the different parts is difficult, as these parts, in most cases, are situated close to the ground or at the top of the turret, where they are difficult to access for maintenance operators.